Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?
by siberyoshka
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya Gilbert melihat matahari senja bersama Elizaveta, di tempat favorit mereka. Apakah alasan Gilbert? Elizaveta harap, alasan itu tak membuatnya kecewa.


Yuuhi wo Miteiru Ka?

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

"Elizaveta!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang segera menoleh ke belakang. seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan warna mata yang seperti rubi sedang berlari mengejarnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Hm? Ada apa, Gil? Kok kamu kayak gitu?" kata gadis yang disapa Elizaveta itu.

"Hah … hah … capek tau ngejar-ngejar kamu!" kata lelaki yang dipanggil Gil itu, padahal nama aslinya Gilbert. "Dari tadi dipanggil, kamu enggak dengar!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Aku kira kamu iseng kayak biasanya …" kata Elizaveta, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Gilbert memerah karena melihat wajah Elizaveta saat ia tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa mukamu merah, Gil? Jangan bilang kamu demam." Kata Elizaveta.

"Eh, enggak! Enggak!" kata Gilbert.

"Huu … dasar." Kata Elizaveta. "Oh iya, ada keperluan apa sampai ngejar-ngejar aku?"

"Itu … apa kamu ada kerjaan habis ini?" kata Gilbert, _to the point_.

"Hmm … enggak ada sih …" kata Elizaveta.

"Kamu dapat bagian _shift _malam tuh setiap akhir minggu, kan?" kata Gilbert.

Sedikit catatan, Gilbert dan Elizaveta bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai pramusaji. Kebetulan hari ini mereka mendapat _shift_ siang dan baru pulang sekarang.

"Yap. Tapi ini baru awal minggu." Kata Elizaveta.

"Bagus! Nah, kalau begitu … maukah kamu pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku?" tanya Gilbert.

"Hmm … gimana ya?" kata Elizaveta menimbang-nimbang. "Boleh juga! Kemana?"

Belum saja pertanyaan Elizaveta dijawab, Gilbert sudah menarik tangan Elizaveta dan membawanya berlari menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

"Hah … hah … Gilbert! Kenapa kau membawaku lari?! Capek tahu!" protes Elizaveta, setelah mereka sampai ke suatu tempat yang dimaksud Gilbert; sebuah bukit kecil berumput yang terletak di sudut kota.

"Hufth, nanti kau juga tahu alasannya." Kata Gilbert. "Nah, ayo duduk di sana!"

Elizaveta bingung, namun dia tetap menurut pada Gilbert. Mereka pun duduk di sana, menghadap ke arah sungai yang cukup besar yang melintang di depan mereka.

"Nah, inilah alasan mengapa aku membawamu berlari." Kata Gilbert. "Karena kalau tidak berlari, kita akan terlambat sampai di sini dan tidak melihat hal yang indah ini."

Elizaveta terdiam. Matanya membulat. Benar saja. Dari bukit-bukit kecil yang ada di seberang mereka, matahari senja yang masih belum tenggelam terlihat sangat indah. Sinarnya berwarna oranye keemasan, namun tidak menyilaukan mata. Teriknya pun kontras dengan hijaunya perbukitan kecil di seberang mereka.

"Iya, Gil … kau benar." Kata Elizaveta, sebuah senyum mulai terukir di wajahnya. "Ini benar-benar indah …"

"Hehe." Gilbert terkekeh. Dia senang, karena Elizaveta menyukai pemandangan ini. "Hmm …, apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang bukit dan matahari senja ini, Elizaveta?"

"Hmm, kurasa aku ingat, walaupun sedikit." Kata Elizaveta. "Saat kita masih kecil, sekitar 7 tahun, kita sering bermain petak umpet di sekitar sini. Saat hari menjelang sore, kita duduk di sini menikmati terik matahari senja yang indah."

Kemudian Elizaveta merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan itu. "Aku rindu saat-saat itu. Sungguh."

Sebuah senyum rindu terukit di bibir Elizaveta dengan sempurna.

"Yap." Kata Gilbert. "Aku juga rindu saat-saat seperti itu."

Gilbert turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Elizaveta.

"Dahulu, karena aku masih bodoh, aku selalu berkata bahwa aku ingin menangkap matahari itu dan mengurungnya di kamarku agar aku dapat menikmati keindahannya kapanpun aku mau." Kata Elizaveta, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Kau masih mending. Kalau aku? Bahkan aku berkata bahwa aku ingin memakan matahari itu agar aku bisa seindah dia." Kata Gilbert.

"Hei, hei, kau ingat bahwa saat aku berusaha ingin menggapai matahari itu, aku terjatuh ke sungai ini?" kata Elizaveta.

"Ingat banget. Seandainya aku yang _awesome_ ini tak menolongmu, mungkin sekarang aku akan berziarah ke makammu."

Kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama, karena mengingat kenangan lucu mereka dahulu.

Capek tertawa, akhirnya mereka bangun dari tiduran dan berdiri. Sekarang, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Elizaveta, _yuuhi wo miteiru ka_?" tanya Gilbert.

"Umh, _ha_'_i_." kata Elizaveta, tersenyum kecil.

"Ah … Elizaveta, mungkin hari ini aku melihat matahari tenggelam untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Gilbert, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi murung.

"Hah?! Kau serius?!" kata Elizaveta tak percaya. "Kau mau kemana?!"

"Bukan, bukan itu …" kata Gilbert. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kemudian dia berlutut di depan Elizaveta dan membuat Elizaveta bingung.

"Kau kenapa—"

" … maksudku, mungkin hari ini aku melihat matahari tenggelam untuk yang terakhir kalinya …, sebagai seorang lajang." Kata Gilbert, kemudian dia membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ia pegang sedari tadi, dan mengarahkannya ke Elizaveta.

Elizaveta yang melihat kotak berisi sebuah cincin itu segera menahan air mata harunya. Dia tahu apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu, Elizaveta." Kata Gilbert, dengan wajahnya yang tampak _cool_. "Dan … _will you marry me_?"

Elizaveta mulai sesenggukan. Dia senang, benar-benar senang. Sudah lama ia menunggu hari ini.

"_Yes, I will_." Kata Elizaveta tegas dan mantab.

Gilbert pun memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Elizaveta. Seiringnya Gilbert memasangkan cincin tersebut, matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan seberkas cahaya.

Di tengah keremangan senja itu, perlahan Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Elizaveta, kemudian bibir mereka saling bertaut, menandakan cinta mereka yang pada akhirnya bersambut.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, _yuuhi wo miteiru ka_?

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tadaaaah~~~ suzhumiya arlovskaya bikin fanfic PruHun, nih! pairing kesukaanku selain AmeBela dan NetherIndo!

btw, fanfic ini dibuat karena saya suka banget dengerin lagu JKT48 dan AKB48 yang "Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?" itu. pas ngedengerin lagu tuh, daya dapet ide buat nulis fanfic ini. sebenernya endingnya mau saya bikin angst, entah gil-nya mati atau lizzie-nya yang udah tunangan ama roderich. tapi, kokoro saya gak kuat dan lahirlah plot yang begini.

nah, sudah cukup A/N-nya. saya pamit undur diri, terima kasih dan sekian. niscaya, review anda sekalian akan bermanfaat bagi saya.


End file.
